Anne with an E: :So Ideal:
by urmommaaclod
Summary: Hellooooo! This is a short fan fic about Anne and Gilbert. Kinda a fluff... this is the timeline of the end of season two. I hope you enjoy! Leave constructive criticism and suggestions in the reviews! Edit: Thanks for the nice comments! Sebastian is my favorite character too XD


The camera zooms into the faded white school house in Avonlea.

"Okay students, everyone please sit down." Says Miss Stacy kindly as everyone takes their seats on the ground. "Today we will get to know one another, since some of you are still relatively new here." "I will draw your name from this bucket" says Miss Stacy holing up a silver pale with several small pieces of paper in it. "And someone else's, and that determines your partner." Says Miss Stacy with a smile. "Okay let's see, firstly Ruby Gillis and... Moody Spurgeon." Says Miss Stacy "Please go stand by your partner." Says Miss Stacy "Lets see, next we have Diana Berry and J-" says Miss Stacy as the audio slowly fades away. A few minutes later... "Okay, lastly we have Anne Shirley Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe." Says Miss Stacy. "Please go stand by your partner, then I'll explain the rules." Says Miss Stacy as Anne walks stubbornly to Gilberts side. "This game is quite easy, I think the best way to explain it is it's a glorified Truth or Dare. Have any of your ever played truth or dare?" Asks Miss Stacy as plenty of children raise their hand. "Good, then I think I need no further explanation. But as motivation, whichever team knows the most about each other in the end gets a prize." Says Miss Stacy with a smirk. "Ooh, a prize, I've never won anything before in my life, however I've dreamt it many times. I picture how romantical it might be to be picked over everyone else and given a glorious gift, what is the gift, Miss Stacy?" Asks Anne eagerly. "Well, I'd suppose you have to win it first to find out." Says Miss Stacy slyly. "Well, then that what's I plan on doing." Says Anne proudly. "Pardon me, Miss Stacy, but how do we decide who goes first?" Asks Diana. "Well lets see here, I suppose tallest first." Says Miss Stacy who was now sitting at her desk." "I win." Says Gilbert comedically to Anne. "Haha." Says Anne sarcastically. "Umm, Truth or Dare?" Asks Gilbert. "Truth." Says Anne. "Truth? You must be too scared to pick dare." Says Gilbert teasingly. "And you must be too ludicrous to get going! Ask me the question Gilbert Blythe." Says Anne madly "Okay, okay. What's your worst grade you've ever received?" Asks Gilbert. "Well, the incident was totally and entirely 'your' fault, but I suppose it counts as one of my grades. My worst grade was a F- from the day I hit you in the head with a slate. The funny thing is, I don't regret it one bit." Says Anne. "Wow, okay then." Says Gilbert. "Gilbert, truth or dare?" Asks Anne. "Truth." Says Gilbert. "Coward..." says Anne. "I'm no coward, but we have a better chance of winning if we ask questions rather then pointless dares." Says Gilbert. "Whatever you say... ugh, what's your favorite color?" Asks Anne. "Hmm..." says Gilbert starting to blush. "Red, or auburn." He says with a smile. "Oh." Says Anne surprised, and for the first time realizing on her own that Gilbert might actually like her. "Interesting." Says Anne swiftly remembering why she convinced herself she didn't like him back. It was Ruby Gillis, and ever since her and Anne became friends Anne was extra careful around Gilbert as not to upset Ruby. Sometimes Anne had wished that Ruby didn't like Gilbert, then Anne'd be able to tell Gilbert how she felt. But how could Ruby lose interest in "him"? As Anne looks over at Gilbert, his hazel eyes, dark black hair with brown highlights, his soft features. "No, no no. I will not tolerate this kind of thinking. I have no interest in Gilbert Blythe." Thinks Anne to herself. "Anne- hellooooo?" Says Gilbert who had been trying to speak with her when she was lost in thought. "Hmm? Oh, yes. The game." Says Anne snapping out of her daze. "Yes, the game. I asked you Truth or Dare?" Says Gilbert. "Dare." Says Anne sharply "And don't convince me out of it." She says. "Okay, I dare you to..." says Gilbert with a smirk on his face " Do what?!" Asks Anne who was getting frustrated. "Write a poem about me." Says Gilbert smugly. "As if, I'd never waste any of my imagination on you!" Says Anne, but she knew that she most definitely would, in fact she already has. She had already written multiple poems about Gilbert, saying things that she would never, ever want him to hear. So she'd make to make up one among her act of un-liking him. "Fine, roses are red, violets are blue you make the world brighter just being you. " Says Anne. "That's it? Aww, come on that was to short." Says Gilbert who was secretly pleased by Anne's words. "By the way, that was totally genetic. And has nothing to do with- you know, what I actually think about you." Says Anne nervously. "Okay, I'll take it. Your turn." Says Gilbert with a smile. "Truth or Dare?" Says Anne who was slowly getting tired of this game. "Truth, I have to win this." Says Gilbert. "Gilbert come on! This is getting absolutely repetitious." Says Anne sharply. "Fine, dare." Says Gilbert finally submitting. "I dare you to- to umm..." she says while over hearing Ruby. "I dare you to... kiss me!" Says Ruby to Moody. "Can it be? Could Ruby be over Gilbert? No, besides even if that were true I cannot jump to conclusions. I'd much rather have Ruby's friendship over Gilbert, no matter how ideal Gilbert seems." Thinks Anne to herself. "To- what?" Asks Gilbert. "Oh, to... to cluck around like a chicken." Says Anne. "Okay then." Says Gilbert standing up and pretending to be a chicken. "Cluck, cluck, cluck!" Says Gilbert waddling in circles. "Hehehe." Laughs Anne. "Okay, okay. You can stop now!" Says Anne sillily grabbing his hand. Anne pauses. "His hand is so soft, so strong, so- so... perfect..." thinks Anne who had held his hand a little to long whilst daydreaming. "Anne?" Says Gilbert whose hand was still being awkwardly held. "Oh. Sorry." Says Anne quickly releasing his hand. Gilbert sits back down. "Umm..." says Gilbert. "Truth or dare? Anne." Says Gilbert bashfully. "Truth." Says Anne who was blushing exceedingly hard. "Have you e-ever had a crush on anyone?" Asks Gilbert who was now blushing as well. "I believe that is none of you business, Gilbert Blythe." Says Anne. "Yes it is, and why do you call me by my full name so much?" Says Gilbert. "I feel it gets to your brain better if I refer to you sternly." Says Anne. "I suppose it works... but what's your answer anyway?" Says Gilbert. "I feel no obligation to tell you." Says Anne who had clearly made up her mind. "Well you should... unless losing is an option for you." Says Gilbert slyly looking at her. "Come on, I won't tell a soul." Says Gilbert who was being quite pushy. "Anne, it's part of the game!" Says Gilbert was wasn't going to give up. "Annnnneeeee?" Says Gilbert annoyingly tapping her on her shoulder. "I like you!" Blurts out Anne quite loudly. "Okay?!" Says Anne madly. "O- okay." Says Gilbert turning around with a big smile on his face. "Has everyone had their fair share of this game?" Asks Miss Stacy. "Yes." Says the class in unison. "Okay then, time to decide the winner." Says Miss Stacy. "Anne and Gilbert, name three things that you just learned about each other." Says Miss Stacy. "Gilbert Blythe is annoying, invasive and rude." Says Anne. "Oh dear, is this what she learned from you today Mr. Blythe?" Asks Miss Stacy. "From her perspective I suppose." Says Gilbert side-eying Anne. "Well, Gilbert. What have you learned about Anne?" Says Miss Stacy. "Well, Anne is incredibly smart, tolerant... and... beautiful." Says Gilbert looking over at Anne. "Well that was very nice of you Gilbert. Please take your seats." Says Miss Stacy with a smile. "Okay, Ruby and Moody. Please tell me three things you learned about each other." Says Miss Stacy. "Well, I've learned that Moody's parents own a lot of land, his favorite color is blue and he has a crush on me!" Says Ruby excitedly. "Gosh, how interesting Ruby. It seems you've learned quite a bit." Says Miss Stacy. "Definitely." Says Ruby proudly. "And Moody, what have you learned?" Asks Miss Stacy. "I learned that her favorite color is pink, her favorite animal is a squirrel and her lips are really soft..." says Moody dreamily. "And how would you find out that last one?" Says Miss Stacy sternly. "Uhh, she-she told me." Says Moody quickly. "Hmm, please take your seats." Says Miss Stacy rolling her eyes with a smile. A little later while Anne was walking home. "Oh Anne, so much happened today... I don't even know where to begin, however I would have much preferred be paired with you rather then Prissy. I do suppose it wouldn't be fair if you and I had been paired up, since we both know wondrous amounts of things about each other we would have taken the prize quite easily. I'm still surprised the prize doesn't exist, it's just the 'time we had together' which I do suppose is a decent prize and-" says Diana abruptly. "Anne, what's wrong?" Asks Diana looking at Anne's puzzled face. "Gilbert Blythe is a sinister person." Says Anne. "Gilbert Bly- oh I forgot to ask what'd happened today. You looked quite solemn walking out of the school house, it was in-sensitive for me not to notice." Says Diana. "Gilbert was being mean is all." Says Anne. "Mean? You seemed to had got along quite well." Says Diana. "We did, but... Diana can I tell you a secret?' Asks Anne. "Of course, Anne." Says Diana. "Can I trust you with my whole entire soul?" Asks Anne. "Anne, of course. I will never tell anyone." Says Diana putting her hand in Anne's shoulder. "Okay... I have affections towards Gilbert Blythe. But, before you say anything you have to promise that do not tell Ruby!" Says Anne. "Oh Anne, I knew it! And Ruby is no problem, haven't you heard at she and Moody like each other?" Asks Diana. "R-really?" Asks Anne. "But of course, even Miss Stacy knows about it, you must have been quite lost in thought to not have heard this." Says Diana. "So you mean Ruby un-claimed Gilbert?" Asks Anne. "I suppose you could say that." Says Diana. "I'll see you tomorrow, have very urgent business!" Says Anne suddenly running in the other direction. "Bye?" Says Diana puzzled as Anne ran off. Anne runs swiftly into the property of Gilbert. "Whew, here goes nothing." Says Anne walking up to Gilberts door. *Knock, knock* *Sebastian opens the door* "Ahh, hello Anne." Says Sebastian. "Hello, Bash. Is Gilbert here?" Asks Anne. "Blythe!" Yells Sebastian to inside the house. "What?" Says Gilbert walking out. "It seems you have a visitor here, eh?" Says Sebastian teasingly to Gilbert. "Get outta here." Says Gilbert to Sebastian teasingly hitting him as he walks away. "Anne, what a pleasure to see you again, after today from when you stormed away." Says Gilbert causing Anne to roll her eyes. "Won't you come in?" Says Gilbert motioning her to come inside. Once she got inside... "Umm, I came to apologize about today. I was irresponsible of my feelings, and I let it control me. I don't mean anything of what I said today." Says Anne. "In fact I came up with three things I like about you, number one is you are very nice and generous, I just pretend you aren't. Number two is your incredibly smart..." she says. "And three?" Asks Gilbert. "Your absolutely pulchritudinous." Says Anne. "Pulchritudinous?" Asks Gilbert. "It means handsome." Says Anne with a smile. "Oh, well that proves you still are a little smarter then me. Thank you Anne." Says Gilbert blushing. "I meant what I said about you too I just can't say it as amazing as you can, I've never been very good with words." Says Gilbert. "Seriously? I've heard you before, your amazing with words." Says Anne. "Not half as great as you." Says Gilbert. "Heh." Says Anne awkwardly as they lean in close to each other. "I've liked you from the start." Says Gilbert as he quickly kisses Anne. Right after Anne smiles and inhales. "Well, I'd best get going, Marilla and Matthew will wonder what had become of me if I don't show up soon." Says Anne sitting up from the table. "Y-yeah, sounds good." Says Gilbert. "Well, goodbye." Says Anne hugging him. "G-goodbye." Says Gilbert awkwardly. *Anne closes the door* "Hahahaha!" Says Sebastian from another room. "And you denied you liked that girl?" Says Sebastian hysterically laughing whilst walking into the kitchen where Gilbert is. "Shut up already eas-dropper." Says Gilbert. "Hey, I'm a lot of things but an eas-dropper isn't one of dem, it's a small house, Blythe, I hear all." Says Sebastian teasingly. "Whatever." Says Gilbert walking off. "Hahaha." Says Sebastian. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss Blythe!" Says Sebastian. *Gilbert slams a door* "Hahahahahaha!" Laughs Sebastian.

End

2018


End file.
